


She Went To The City

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Animal Crossing: Let's Go To The City
Genre: Backstory, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 52fandoms, Gen, epistolatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there were three Able sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Went To The City

Dear Mabel (and Sable),  
Here I am in the big city - scared, cold, and kinda excited! Missing you two - write back soon!  
Mabel - please tell Sable I'm sorry about the row.  
Labelle

 

Hey sis,  
Look after yourself! Where are you staying? Nothing new here - the shop is doing fine.  
(Don't worry about Sable - she'll come round in time.)  
Love, Mabel.

 

Dear both,  
Don't worry - I'm in a hostel for new kids fresh from the sticks. Looking for jobs - no luck yet.  
Labelle

 

Sweetie,  
Just remember that you can always come home. We worry about you.  
Mabel.

 

Mab, Sab -  
Come home? Never! My talent's too good to waste on little village minds! I'll do well, just you watch me.  
On the road to stardom,  
Labelle.

 

Dear Labelle,  
I trust you didn't mean that the way it sounded.  
Sable.

 

Dearest stuck-in-the-mud sisters,  
If the luxurious bespoke _chapeau_ fits, my darlings, put it on! _I'm_ working at GracieGrace now.  
Labelle

 

Young lady,  
GracieGrace? Are you out of your mind, or have you just sold out all your principles?  
Mabel Able  
Sable Able

 

M, S,  
If you're going to take that tone with me, I don't think I care to explain further. It beats sweeping hair trimmings at Shampoodle, let me tell you.  
L.

 

Labelle,  
We simply wish to remind you of our dear parents' ideal: "good quality and good value".  
Your sisters,  
Mabel and Sable

 

Darlings,  
One has to pay for quality.  
L.

 

Labelle,  
Through the nose, it seems.  
Mabel, Sable.

 

I'm not going to argue, sweeties, because I know you're just jealous. And that's completely understandable.  
Labelle (of GracieGrace)

 

You may choose to think that. We prefer to call it "proud".  
Mabel Able, Sable Able (Able Sisters)

 

Dear Mabel and Sable,  
Whatever, sweeties. Do look in on me (though I'd prefer it if you didn't visit the boutique) if you ever come to the city. Oh, but you never will, will you?  
Labelle.


End file.
